Deltarian - Coalition War
The Deltarian - Coalition War was a major conflict which took place in Majatra between the Grand Empire of Deltaria and the Coalition, formed by Vanuku, Istalia and Dorvish in response of the Deltarian invasion of Jakania and of the threat posed to the continental peace by the Deltaria military aggressiveness. The war lasted for 9 months since June 4635, when the Coalition forces declared war to Deltaria in response of the Deltarian invasion of Jakania, until March 4636, when Cahtice was captured by the Coalition force starting an occupation of the country which lasted for two years and which forced Deltaria to become a democratic federal republic. Prelude The Grand Empire of Deltaria, since its foundation, launched itself into a great modernation and development plans which involved also the Armed Forces. The new Czarist government didn't hide its imperialist and expansionist plans and for years the tension gradually rised in whole the continent. In 4630 Deltaria's nuclear program was not anymore a secret and despite the complains from all over the continent, in 4634 finally the Czarist regime conducted its first nuclear test which, however, represented a veritable natural disaster for the Majatran Sea and which increased furthermore the tensions between Deltaria and the two founding members of the Coalition, Istalia and Vanuku, which quickly imposed heavy economic sanctions against Deltaria followed by most part of the international community. Due to the military efforts of the Czarist regime, the economic sanctions had a huge impact on country already after few months and assisting to a growing unrest between the population, the Czar Versoslav himself, seeing his Empire destabilizing from within and isolated internationally, according to his advisors, he saw no other option then to "expand deltaria's borders and show the people that our beloved empire reigns supreme", launching in January 4635, without even declaring war, a massive and surprise invasion of the Turjak Republic of Jakania. Despite the efforts of the Jakanian forces, they could do nothing against the overwhelming Deltarian military superiority and in April the government was forced to fly in Vanuku while the Deltarian occupation forces established the puppet Viceroyalty of Jakania blod-staining their hands with atrocities against civilians. The Coalition, joined also by the forces of the Dorvish Republic, launched thus an ultimatum to Deltaria demanding the liberation of Jakania and obviously to put an end to the atrocities agains the civilians. However, a response never came from Deltaria which, instead, passed directly to the action starting the conflict. The Conflict June 4635: Disaster of Alaria When it was clear that the Coalition was on the warpath, Deltaria launched a pre-emptive suprise attack against the istalian fleet gathered in north Alaria to embark of the Expeditionary Force against Deltaria. After the attack Istalia, with its Navy heavily damaged and thus unable to massively and quikly deploy in Jakania and Deltaria its troops, was forced to ask to the Vanuku Navy. July to August 4635: Coalition assembles forces The coalition assembled its forces in Stormkaap and the Vanukan fleet picked up istalian forces after the decimation of their fleet. In the meantime, Istalia reached an agreement with Kalopia and Kazulia to use their western base on the Deltarian border from which the Istalian Air Force started a massive campaign of air strike bombing Deltarian troops and military installation. October 4635: Coalition's combined invasion of Jakania and Deltaria The coalition finally launcheed a major invasion of Jakania and Deltaria while the bombing campaign continues throughout the invasion quikcly overwhelming the Deltarian airforce and, with Istalian missiles hitting deltarian targets, Istalian morale starts rising again. December 4635: Coalition liberates Jakania after hard fought campaign The coalition drived the last deltarian troops out of Jakania after suffering major casualties and Jakania itself being mostly devastated by the fighting. Coalition forces wait with crossing the border as their forces are too weakened to immediately launch a assault into the Deltarian mainland. In the very last days of the year the coalition fleet however managed to destroy the Deltarian home fleet stationed near the deltarian coast allowing the Coalition forces to finally launch their main naval invasion onto Deltarian shores. January 4636: Deltarian Czar calls for Deltaria to fight As Coalition troops finally attacked from all sides with air superiority aiding them, the deltarian Czar called on every man and woman to fight "till no enemy soldier is left" with an additional 200.000 people joining deltarian ranks in the coming weeks as a result. They were however poorly equipped and not trained, the deltarian army started thus to disintergrate although fighting for every inch of the homeland, resorting to guerilla tactics and systematic destruction to try and inflict as many casualties as possible. Late January to early February 4636: Siege of Cahtice and last Deltarian attempts to hit the Coalition The coalition after two months of intense battling had taken most of Deltaria and managed to find and confiscate its only nuclear bomb. Cahtice, the last Deltarian holdout, was besieged by coalition forces and a brutal house to house urban battle ensued. Meanwhile the Deltarian Navy, which had until this point mostly resorted to convoy raiding in the open sea, launched a desperate attempt with its Nemec carrier strike group and Yegorovich carrier strike group to break the Coalition fleet and establish one last victory for the Deltarian forces. They failed however and the last Nemec carrier and several of its support ships were sunk, dooming any attempt at a naval victory. March 4636: Capture of Cahtice and fall of the Czarist regime Cahtice, after a brutal siege and thousands dead (including the city being entirely devastated), was finally captured putting an end to the major fighting. The Deltarian Czar tried to escape but was captured just outside of the capital. Under pressure from the Coalition he officially signed his abdication and the Deltarian surrender. Aftermath Deltaria was carved up into occupation zones between Vanuku, Istalia, Dorvish and Jakania and its armed forces were disbanded. The remaining ground troops (almost 350.000 troops) still fought in pockets accross the country for some days before surrender. During the two years of occupation, the Coalition worked on a veritable de-czarification of the country but the Istalian Government demanded to interve to eradicate also all the symbols and the cultural influence of the previous Thallerist regimes, considered by the Istalians as a major factor of the authoritarian and totalitarian drift which interested Deltaria for almost 2 centuries. At the end of the occupation, the Coalition forces left the country transformed into a democratic Federal Republic.